cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wuher Moseisley/Archive 1
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Doppinator Wiki I would love to help edit here and the Clone Wars Adventures community really needs a wiki like this. If you could give me a basis of where to start it would help. TVLwriter 22:27, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Categories I think it would be helpful if we first created a default category tree that users and editors should follow, because categories can easily get out of hand. My layout for the category tree is below. (Of course there would only be a need for the Characters category if you plan to integrate squad articles into this wiki) Characters *Male Characters *Female Characters **Humans ***Jedi ***Sith **Clone troopers **Twi'leks **Zabraks **Togrutas **Pantorans **Trandoshans ***Jedi Members ***Padawans Feel free to change or add anything to your liking. TVLwriter 23:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Starting That would be a good way to start, as they are characters/members of the cwa community. As for the squad ranks, those are all of them. I also think it would be a good idea to add some brief information about players we know/friends. TVLwriter 22:03, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Player articles That's true, but I've managed a wiki about an online community before and I was ok with people writing about other characters or other groups as long as the information did not contain biased, false, or insulting content. Also, we record people in history all the time and we do not always need their permission. I can definately agree that we should not get into their personalities and things like that, but a brief description of their species, houses, and membership statuses wouldn't be too much of a problem. If we ever do get complaints from players in the future we can always remove the article. This is really up to you so do what you'd like. TVLwriter 02:45, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Important number 071427 0a2c51 09294c 0E53A7 Wuher MosEisley 14:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Mcblaster here. I was wondering if you need to license and source your images on this wiki. I tried and it said the template did not exist. Thanks, ''Jedi Master''[[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 13:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I saw on the "Wuher MosEisley" page that you put a picture of your house. Could I do that on the "Joe McBlaster" page? ''Jedi Master''[[User talk:Mcblaster|'Joe McBlaster']] 13:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat Which wiki? Bane7670 20:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) What is your in game name? 22:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC)Figrin Grufstation Please make this an emote: Key to type: (nero) Hey there, Wuher. I am not sure if this is where to ask questions and make suggestions about this wiki. So, please redirect me if I am typing this in the wrong place. Anyways, this wiki is great and I really like it. It is pretty easy to find just about anyone. At the top navigation bar, there is a scroll down menu for "Occupation." I seriously consider "Master Builder" to be my occuptation. Would you mind adding that category as an occuptation? ------- Alaira Dalia 04:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC)